Goodbye Halcyon Days
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: Il est toujours difficile de dire adieu.


_**Goodbye Halcyon Days**_

**Résumé :**_ Il est toujours difficile de dire adieu._

**Persos :** _Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki._

**Pairing :** _IchiHime one-sided, UlquiHime, IshiHime. IchiRuki, selon le point de vue._

**Disclaimers :** _Non, Bleach ne m'appartiens pas. Même le titre de cet OS est à Tite Kubo, vu que c'est le titre du volume 27. Si j'avais Bleach, y'aurait plus d'IchiRuki, certains persos ne seraient pas mort, et Ggio n'aurait aucun lien de parenté avec Hulk lors de sa 2__ème__ forme libérée :D_

**Spoilers : **_Chapitre heu … heu … volume 40. En fait, spoil jusqu'au chapitre "The Heart", je suis incapable de me souvenir des numéros …_

* * *

« Je ne pense pas qu'on m'en veille ou qu'on fasse du mal à mes amis parce que je te parle, grand frère. Tu n'est plus vraiment … là. J'ai laissé des instructions pour Rangiku et Toshiro, j'espère qu'ils sauront se débrouiller sans moi, c'est pas gagné. Je suis idiote, c'est plutôt moi qui aurait du mal sans eux, et tous mes autres amis. Je … j'ai peur grand frère. Je n'ai pas envie de leur dire au revoir, et de toute façon je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne veux pas leur dire au revoir parce que je ne veux pas partir d'ici. Mais je dois partir, donc j'aimerais leur dire au revoir. C'est bizarre non? Enfin … Je n'ai le droit de dire au revoir qu'à une seule personne. J'aurais bien aimé parler une dernière fois à tout le monde, à Tatsuki, à Ishida, à Sado, à Kuchiki-san… J'ai déjà décidé à qui je vais aller dire au revoir. J'attendrais qu'il soit tard, on ne doit pas me voir. À toi, je peux le dire grand frère : au revoir.

Orihime Inoue se releva avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de son grand frère, Sora Inoue.

Un dernier.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de la table où un cahier était déjà posé. Elle laissa encore quelques instructions à Rangiku et Toshiro « Sortir les poubelles le lundi », « Parts de gâteau dans le frigidaire » …

Et en tout en bas, à droite, elle rajouta trois mots.

Trois simples petits mots, mais qui voulaient tout dire.

_Goodbye, Halcyon Days._

* * *

« Au revoir Kurosaki-kun. »

Elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait parlé, elle avait essayé de l'embraser, elle lui avait dit au revoir. Et il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Ça relevait presque du miracle que personne ne l'ai , la lune, recouverte d'un manteau blanc étincellent, brillait.

* * *

« Tu es prête femme? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers celui qui serait très prochainement son geôlier. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, à part peut-être la mélancolie. Orihime soupira, résignée. Elle se mit complètement face à lui avant dire :

« Je suis prête. »

* * *

Seule. Complètement seule. Elle regardait cette lune qui ne disparaissait jamais, plongeant le Hueco Mundo dans une nuit sans fin. Oui, elle se retrouvait seule encore une fois.

« C'est moi, femme. »

Orihime se tourna lentement vers son geôlier, le cuatra espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

« Encore une fois, tu n'as rien mangé. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une constatation. En effet, comme l'avait faire remarque l'arrancar, le plateau était resté intact. La jeune fille, elle, semblait faible, et avait vraisemblablement encore perdu du poids.

« Faut-il que je t'attaches et te nourrisses de force? Ou faut-il que je te fasse absorber les aliments par intraveineuse? »

Ce n'était pad la première fois qu'il faisait des remarques comme celle-là. Il ne les avait jamais mise à exécution tout de même. Peut-être était-ce une marque d'attention envers la jeune fille? Ladite jeune fille raya cette idée, plus qu'invraisemblable, de sa tête.

« Cela ne sert à rien de te laisser dépérir de cette façon, femme. Tes amis périront de toute façon, tôt ou tard. Ils auraient dû le savoir en venant ici. »

Orihime ne répondit pas pendant un long moment, laissant le silence régner en maître dans la pièce. Elle finit par jeter au cuarta :

« Ils ne mouriront pas. Et s'ils meurent, je mourrais avec eux. Mon cœur est avec eux. »

Ulquiorra baissa la tête pendant quelques secondes avant de planter son regard vert dans celui, gris, de l'adolescente. Il leva lentement le bras droit avant de le poser sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, de façon à ce que ses doigts ne frôlent que légèrement le tissu du vêtement d'Orihime.

« Vous autres, humais, ne parlez sans cesse du cœur. Mais qu'est-il au juste? Si je déchire ta poitrine en deux, le trouverais-je? Si je brise tes os, le verrais-je? »

Orihime eut un quasi-imperceptible mouvement de recul, mais pourtant elle affirma d'une voix sûre.

« Tu ne me ferra aucun mal. »

Effectivement, Ulquiorra Schiffer ne ferait aucun mal, du moins physiquement, à l'adolescente. En tout cas, pas avant qu'Aizen ne lui demande le contraire.

« Je reviendrais dans une heure. Tu as intérêt d'avoir manger d'ici-là. » répondit simplement le cuarta en sortant de la pièce. Orihime se retrouvant ainsi seule. Encore une fois.

* * *

Et elle continuait à se laisser dépérir ainsi. Enfin, dépérir était un bien grand mot. En réalité, elle faisait exprès de ne pas manger, mais les raisons dont on pensé être les bonnes ne l'étaient pas forcément. Elle ne mangeait pas pour qu'il vienne et qu'il la gronde. Pour qu'il la menace de la faire manger de force, lui, sa seule compagnie. Parce que dans ses moment-là, elle n'était plus seule. Parce que dans ses moment-là, elle avait l'impression que l'on prenait soin d'elle, et qu'elle n'était pas qu'une humaine sans intérêt pour son geôlier. Mais dans ces moment-là, elle se sentait aussi faible, comme si elle était dépendante et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour vivre, et même, survivre. C'était si pathétique, si affligeant, si déprimant …

Jusqu'au jour où …Jusqu'au jour de ce fameux combat.

Jusqu'au jour où Ulquiorra et Kurosaki-kun se battirent en haut du dôme de Las Noches.

On lui avait dit de rester à l'intérieur du palais.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit le combat.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit Ichigo se faire massacrer.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voir la forme qu'avait pris Ulquiorra.

Et tout ça, Ishida en était conscient. Alors, lui aussi, il restait en bas avec Inoue, sans rien faire, malgré l'angoisse et la peur qui le tenaillaient.

Oui, Uryu Ishida avait peur pour Ichigo Kurosaki. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.É était un sadique notoire où on ne l'était pas.

Alors il resterait là, pour protéger Inoue. Il la protégerait corps et âme s'il le fallait. Il ferait tout pour elle. Mais Ishida était Ishida. Et Inoue était Inoue.

Triste vérité …

Mais, en protégeant Orihime de cette façon, il protégeait aussi Ichigo. Ce dernier n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour son amie.

* * *

Et elle était monté l'avait les avait vu.

Ils n'avaient, l'un comme l'autre, plus grand-chose d'humain.

Lui, à terre, plein de sang, son masque brisé, un trou dans la poitrine, ses cheveux roux se noyant dans une mare rougeâtre.

Un cadavre.

Lui, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, ses cornes sur la tête, sa queue pointée vers le haut, ses ailes noires dépliées, de la fourrure noire couvrant ses jambes et ses bras.

Un diable.

Oui, vraiment, aucun des deux n'était humain, à ce moment là.

Elle se mit à crier. Et à courir. Le Quincy qui se tenait derrière elle était bien trop sidéré par le spectacle devant ses yeux pour réagir et l'arrêter.

Et au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il l'avait pourtant promis.

« Kurosaki-kun! »

Le cri s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille sans qu'elle pût s'en empêcher. Elle courut vers le shinigami remplaçant, même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose.

« Il est trop tard. »

Elle ne répondit rien, préférant ignorer la remarque de d'espada. Elle continua d'avancer vers le roux. Ledit roux se retrouva en peu de temps en bas du dôme. Et Ishida se retrouva avec un bras en moins.

* * *

« Femme … As-tu peur de moi? »

Orihime se retourna vers le cuarta. Ses yeux, ses ailes, sa queue, ses cornes, sa fourrure, rien de cela n'était humain. Mais ça lui importait peu. Tout cela n'était rien. Elle se fichait de ce à quoi il ressemblait, et son choix de réponse fut vite fait.

« Non, je n'ai pas peur. »

Car c'était vrai. Quand bien même il s'était battu contre ses amis et failli les tuer par la même occasion, qu'il ressemblait en seigneur des ténèbres, elle n'avait aucunement peur de lui.

Il tendit la main. Elle s'avança, son bras tendu devant elle. Ses doigts se tendirent à leur tour, et lorsque les deux allaient se frôlaient … il disparût.

Il se fit poussière, et cette même poussière fut balayée en un coup de vent.

Mais il disparut serein. Il avait trouvé _son_ cœur.

Pour certaines personnes, oublier semblait maintenant difficile. Et même, plus que ça.

_Goodbye Halcyon Days …_

* * *

_J'espère sincérement que ça vous aura plû, je ne suis pas trop convaincue moi même mais bon. Désolée pour les fautes d'ortographes/frappes, j'ai eu la flemme de me relire ... Et pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi j'ai mi "IchiRuki" dans les présentation, c'est pour le passage où la lune "observe" Ichigo et Orihime__ :)_


End file.
